I want you so bad
by energizeremma
Summary: This is Trevors point of view of chapter 5 on Ravens B-day when she crashes Matt's party with Becky. Hope you like it : review pleeeaaasssee! :D


**I want you so bad**

Trevor's POV

Everyone was way into the party. Music was blasting from the huge speakers and almost the whole student body was there, dancing, socializing or getting drunk. I was one of the

people who were drunk. I grabbed another beer a popped off the lid, trying to remember how many drinks I had in the past hour. Was this my fifth…or….sixth…whatever. I saw some

chicks clearing the kitchen and wondered why they were creeped out….at least I think they were…to drunk to notice. I sipped some beer and walked over to the girls. "Whats goin on."

The words gushed out of my mouth as if it was one word. "That freak, gothic girl was in there. Matt defiantly didn't invite her and her little puppet, cowgirl. They must've crashed the

party. What losers." I heard one of my classmates say; I couldn't tell who said it though. "Oh, really." I said to myself with a smirk. I walked into the kitchen to find Raven. I was sure it

was her, you can't miss her, especially in a house full of teenage girls from Dullsville. "Hey, sexy Monster Chick." I said, my voice rough. I leaned next to the wall next to her, my drink

still in hand. "Does that line work for you at every party?" She asked sarcastically. I knew she was making fun of me but I didn't care. I wanted her. I gave her a seductive smile and

said, "I never kissed a girl with black lips before." "You've never kissed a girl before." She said as she walked passed me. She can't walk away, I thought. I grabbed her arm and pulled

her to me. I looked her in the eyes and pressed my lips hard against hers. Her lips were soft and she seemed to be enjoying it. I sure was. I pulled her out the back door, through

Matt's back yard until we were under tall trees, in darkness. "Are you scared of the dark, Monster Girl?" I said, teasing her. "No, I quite like it."She said. I was getting anxious now and

pushed her up against a tree and kissed her with more passion than before. My hands were out of control touching her and the tree. Needing air, I lifted my head and said, "I've

always wanted to kiss a vampire!" "I've always wanted to kiss a Neanderthal."Raven said. I laughed and kept on kissing her. "So does this mean we're going together?"She asked,

coming up for air. What did she say? I couldn't hear or even think right. "What?" She was breathing heavily and so was I. "Like when we go to school? We'll hold hands in the halls and

hang out together at lunch? See movies on the weekends?"I wanted to get back to our make out session. "Yeah, Whatever." "Then we're going together?" "Yeah." I laughed. All I

could think about is what I want to do now, but I replied, "You can watch me play soccer, and I can watch you turn into a bat." I was getting really anxious now. I started biting her

neck softly. "I bet you like it like this, don't you, Monster Girl?" We were really getting closer to go all the way and I was ready. I wanted her more than anything right now. "Wanna see

why I don't wear white? Wanna fly with me?" I smiled. "Yeah." Wow! I didn't know she was that eager to go at it with me! Finally!!! I shouted in my head. "I bet you fly like supergirl!" I

yelled. Raven urged me over the fence, into the woods. Suddenly I hit the ground. "oww. Dammit!" I said to myself. I couldn't see anything. Raven hopped over, landing on her feet. I

got up, trying to find her. I removed a branch fom my hair. "I cant see." I heard her shoes shuffle and we walked further. I was getting freaked out. My arms were stretched in front of

me in case I hit something. I had enough. "Let's stop here." I said. "No, just a little bit further. It's my sixteenth birthday. I want this to be a night I'll never forget! We need total

privacy." She said confidently. I was to drunk and too eager to have her than to go any farther. "This is plenty private." I said, trying to kiss her again. She was tugging me further into

the woods. Oh God. Its getting darker. Now I couldn't even see myself. It was pitch black. "This is perfect!" She declared. I squeezed her hand hard. I was terrified, but eager to get

what I want. My head was foggy and it hurt but I didn't care. I only focused on my main potential. I finally found the buttons on her shirt. Yes. Suddenly she broke away. Damn. "No,

you first." She told me. She pulled off my sweater and the shirts underneath. "Now you baby, I want you so bad." I said, my voice heavy. "Me too, baby." She pushed me slowly to the

ground and greedily took of my remaining clothing. I propped myself up on my arms. "Hurry up, come over here. I'm cold." I yelled to her. I really was freezing; only if she could hurry…

"I'll just be a minute. I don't want you to see me undress." She called back. Why won't she hurry! It's to dark to see anything out here! "I can't see you! I can't even see my own

hands!" "Well, just hang on." She said. I heard shuffling and then silence. "Monster Girl?!" I called. "Raven!?!" I lay on the cold wet ground, alone. "CRAP!!!" I shouted. I got up and

searched the ground for my clothes. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was terrified. Still drunk from all the beer, I made my way to try to get back to Matt's house. I can't believe she did

this to me. I saw light up ahead but it suddenly started to disappear. I stood there for a moment, and then collapsed against the damp ground.


End file.
